Final Fantasy X :: A Millennium of Sin
by Elburn
Summary: A story set 1000 years after Yuna's defeat of Sin. But what happens when people begin to take the eternal calm for granted? One must atone for their Sins. And so, the cycle begins all over again... Chapter 8 up!
1. Millennium Eve

**Final Fantasy X : A Millennium of Sin**

A thousand years had passed since Summoner Yuna and her guardians defeated Sin. Without the fear of the retribution of Yevon, many people made the most of the Eternal Calm. In the past, short periods of peace had been bought with the blood of summoners and their guardians. Sin would shortly return, bringing destruction with it.

This fear was far away from the minds of those who celebrated the turn of the century, and of the millennium, in Besaid. A young woman, Shinjin Goriyaku, smiled as she watched young children chased each other around the small village. The smell of roasted vegetables and fruits filled the air around her. Shinjin breathed in deeply, shutting her eyes as she did so. _The perfect memory_, she thought. As a child, She had been taken in by the Temple of New Yevon, raised to one day become a "summoner". Shinjin never questioned what she had been told in the temple. She had never been given any reason to fear that her fate might lie along the same lines as summoners such as Braska, and the many hundreds of other summoners who had given their lives to bring some form of calm. But recently…

_No_. Shinjin shut her eyes, and tried to push the thought aside, furrowing her brows. _It's probably nothing_.

Within the yevonite way, unrest had developed. Being still a trainee, the High Summoners had refused to tell her what was happening. All she had heard was a distraught echoing voice from the Cloister of Trials, gasping, "The Fayth!" Could it be, she had often wondered, the statues that occupied the prayer rooms had spirits within them once again? But then, wouldn't that mean…

Shinjin shut her eyes again, and tried to pry her mind away from the thought of Sin.

_Be Happy! _She told herself. _Stop thinking about it!_

And yet…

Just last month, Luca had come under attack. A devastating spiraquake had torn the Blitzball stadium apart, rendering it unsafe. Many other buildings had been destroyed, and a large… crack… had formed in the roads and pathways, revealing hot steam rising from below world's crust. Just as the quake occurred, many people had reported seeing a large, translucent creature in the sky, with many terrible winged creatures following in its wake. It was unusual, to say the least. Luca hadn't experienced sin-spawn attacks in a thousand years, and almost never reported seismic activity.

Could it be that Sin had returned?

Shinjin didn't want to think it was true, and tried to pull her mind away from all thoughts of the impending doom that lay ahead if Sin had truly come back to claim the lives of many Spirans, young and old.

If it were true, then Shinjin would be obliged, as a summoner, to go up against Sin, and fight with all her heart to free the people of Spira once more.

The more she thought about it, the more she dreaded that her upbringing could bring her life to an untimely end.

It was just past midnight in Besaid. They would have been the first people in Spira to greet the new millennium. A hyperactive blitzball player rushed around, refreshing peoples' drinks. He was grinning, telling the people to be happy, and encouraging them to shout, "Cheers!"

It wasn't to last.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yesh, Fiona is embarking on a new multi-chapter fanfic. (_ABOUT TIME!_ I hear you cry. -P) I decided to set the story 1000 years _after _Yuna and crew fought Sin.

Shinjin is Japanese for "Faith"  
Goriyaku is Japanese for "Grace"

Let me know what you think so far. :)

-Fif


	2. Sin

**Final Fantasy X : A Millennium of Sin  
**_**Chapter 2**_

"SIN!"

Many people had tired of the partying, and had gone to bed when the man responsible for this shout had run into Besaid's main village. Finding nobody to warn, the man rushed up the steps and into the temple. Tired monks, summoners and students of the Yevon way, greeted the man unenthusiastically.

Shinjin took one look at him, and wondered if perhaps he was crazed with alcohol. His clothes were torn, and dirty, as if he had been fighting, and his body sported many bruises and cuts. But… his eyes weren't the usual red of those who had found themselves intoxicated by the drinks offered at New Year.

The apprentice summoner furrowed her brows, trying to squeeze her way into the crowd of those that surrounded the man. An un-natural roar from outside caught Shinjin's attention, and her shoulder length, chocolate brown hair, swirled behind her as she whipped her head around, a frown in her silver eyes. Another roar, closer this time. Shinjin peered out the door.

"Oh, shi-" Her unusual gasp of disbelief was drowned out by screaming voices from the village. Sin had come.

"Shinjin!" The High Summoner called to her.

"Sir!" Shinjin nodded.

"It's time you knew the truth." The High Summoner replied, frowning. "The Fayth-"

"They've returned. I know. Otherwise, how could it be that Sin is back?" Shinjin asked rhetorically, knowing that her question wouldn't get an answer. "How are we gonna fight that thing?"

"I'll go. I'm the only one who has an aeon." The High Summoner replied. "You stay here. We'll need your skills in the aftermath."

Shinjin furrowed her brows, watching as the High Summoner rushed out into the village, holding his arms up. A pink circle formed on the ground, filled with glyphs. The High Summoner moved his footing, and put all his weight on his left leg, both arms spread out to the side. From the sky, a bird-like creature joined him in the fight.

Shinjin heard him shout, "Energy Blast!"

The bird rose in the air, twirling, and opened its large beak. A ball of light formed in it, and then, that same light was shot at Sin.

Sin growled.

_I can't look! _Shinjin thought, turning her back, shutting her eyes and covering her ears. Even through her hands, she heard the High Summoner's scream of defeat. Tears ran from Shinjin's eyes. The High Summoner was dead. Nobody else would be able to fight Sin. It was over. They were all going to die.

_Iieui nobomenu  
__Renmiri yojuyogo  
__Hasate kanae  
__Kutamae_

_Who is that singing? _It had been so sudden, a sweet female voice filling the temple. Moments later, an alto voice joined in, followed by tenor and bass.

"It's the Fayth!" A monk cried out, almost horrified.

"Shinjin Goriyaku." Shinjin turned around to see a small, slightly transparent figure standing behind her. It looked like a child, but… it couldn't be. There hadn't been children in the Temple for a couple of years, now. "Come to the Chamber of the Fayth." The figure told her.

"Bu-but Sin…" Shinjin blinked at the little fayth standing before her.

"Sin will be defeated in time. Now COME." The child didn't waste time waiting for her answer. It had been made obvious that it wasn't a question - this was a demand from the prayer children, themselves.

"Where are you going?" The monk shouted as Shinjin ascended the stairs to the Cloister of Trials. "You're not allowed in the-"

"The Fayth are calling me!" Shinjin shouted back. "It's time."

* * *

Hope you are enjoying it so far! Please comment:D 

-Fif


	3. 1000 Year Old Fayth 1

**Final Fantasy X : A Millennium of Sin  
**_**Chapter 3**_

It was as if somebody had _wanted_ Shinjin to find her way to the Chamber of the Fayth. The floor puzzles in the Cloister of Trials had been completed for her, saving her the time and effort of trying to put spheres in the correct place. Arriving at the Chamber, Shinjin took a deep breath, and tidied her robes, smoothing out any wrinkles, and gently tightening her obi sash around the top and scarf. Satisfied that she was presentable, Shinjin took another deep breath, and gently brushed the door panel with her fingers. The door opened in front of her.

Shyly, Shinjin entered the small chamber, and sat in front of the statue, which was embedded in the floor, covered by a polished crystal screen. Only the female fayth's soprano voice could be heard singing the hymn, now.

_Iieui nobomenu  
__Renmiri yojuyogo  
__Hasate kanae  
__Kutamae._

"Pray Saviour," Shinjin mumbled, knowing the translation by heart. "Dream Child of Prayer. Forever and ever, bring us prosperity." That was the official translation, anyway. A lesser-known translation, dating back to the time of the war between Bevelle and Zanarkand, was said to be on the subject of Yu Yevon -

_Pray now for Yu Yevon,  
__Who will not go away  
__For the Sake of Prosperity,  
__Dream now the Fayths of Yevon._

A spirit dressed in similar robes to those that Shinjin wore, had appeared, hovering above the crystalline screen. She had her back turned to the apprentice. "Welcome, summoner." The spirit turned around.

"Lady Yuna!" Shinjin gasped.

"It is the blessing of Yevon that we meet." Yuna bowed, and smiled back down at the girl who had humbled herself by kneeling on the floor. "It's been a while since I was last in here. Albeit as a Summoner. I never thought I would find myself in this form." Yuna gazed down at her slightly transparent form, raising her arms, as if to inspect the reproduction of her spirit. "Sin has returned, then?"

"Yes." Shinjin nodded, her voice seeming tinged with sadness.

"Then the false hope has returned, also." Now, it was Yuna's turn to seem sad. She looked away, down at her feet.

"M'Lady Summoner?" Shinjin prompted.

Yuna softly chuckled. "Never mind." The summoner spirit kneeled down, and clasped her hands. "Pray with me, for the will of Yevon."

"Uh- Where do I start?" Shinjin asked.

"What do you care most about?" Yuna asked.

This caused Shinjin a momentary pause of hesitation. Just minutes earlier, the High Summoner had been killed. He was the only father that Shinjin had known. But the High Summoner had always told her that one day, death, whatever form it took, would lead us on to the Farplane, where all spirits would find peace. This would only happen, however, if a summoner was around to perform a sending…

"To-to give the High Summoner the peace that he so deserves." Shinjin replied, after a few minutes.

"You want to perform the sending?" Yuna asked, tilting her head.

"Yes." Shinjin nodded.

"And what of Sin?" Yuna's brows came together. "Will you fight Sin? Will you defeat Sin?"

"One death is enough. I… don't want to lose any more people." Shinjin's words came out choked as she tried to hold back tears.

"Death is the unfortunate part of the cycle of fighting Sin." Yuna observed. "But enough. It is the will of Yevon."

"Then you'll-"

"Yes." Came Yuna's simple answer. The spirit disintegrated into pyreflies and flew straight at Shinjin. It was the last thing she saw before falling into darkness….

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yay! Third chapter, even though I've only been at it for a day. :D

I need reeeeeeest! Sleepy...

Anyway. Please R+R so that I know it wasn't a total waste of my time. >D

-Fif


	4. The Sending

**Final Fantasy X : A Millennium of Sin  
****_Chapter 4_**

* * *

_'Lady Summoner…?'_

Shinjin slowly opened her eyes, the image in front of her eyes blurred. She blinked, and tried again.

"Lady Summoner, are you alright?"

It was one of the monks, kneeling beside her, looking worried. "No, don't sit up, yet." He said as Shinjin tried to get to her feet. The fayth was still singing in the background, a sweet soprano voice.

"Did you get the aeon?" The monk asked.

_'Did I?' _Shinjin thought, trying to remember. The last thing she had seen…. Was Yuna, turning into pyreflies… "Yes." Shinjin said at last, nodding.

"Good." The monk replied, grimacing.

But if she had obtained her first aeon, then-

"SIN!" Shinjin gasped. "What happened to Besaid? Are the people alright?"

"The High Summoner hit it with a pretty powerful blast. Injured it, I think. Besaid… there's lots of debris lying around…. A number of people were injured. A couple of deaths." The monk told Shinjin soberly. "You'll need a wand." He said, changing the subject. "We've got one we can give you."

Helping Shinjin to her feet, the monk lead her away from the Chamber…

-oOo-

"It's beautiful." Shinjin smiled as she turned the wand around in her hand. It was roughly her height, with an upturned crescent on the top, and a star suspended above the crescent, held there by a wire sticking up from the crescent's base. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem." The monk replied, almost sadly. He sighed softly. "Now, then… you must send the dead to the farplane."

"Where are they?"

"Down at the shore."

-oOo-

It occurred to Shinjin that she must have been out cold for a long time in the Chamber of the Fayth. Evening had come. The sky was a dark blue with many twinkling stars shining upon the beach. Overhead, the waxing moon hung in its orbit. The people of Besaid held torches - some atop cut branches, others were little candles in jars. Trainee summoners made their own lights by forming balls of pyreflies in their hands. The moonlight spilled out over the water.

Shinjin stepped out on to the water, which comfortably held her weight. _Like Summoner Yuna_, thought the monk that had helped her. The dead had been bound in long strips of leaves and placed in coffin-like baskets. Flower chains had been hung over their necks and shoulders. Over the heads were seals of Yevon, as if marking them for entrance to the farplane and the glory of Yevon's kingdom of the dead.

Shinjin shut her eyes, and tried to push away the heaviness in her heart. She took a step, and those of the temple began to sing the hymn. A monk drummed a simple beat to dance to.

_Iieui nobomenu  
__Renmiri yojuyogo_

_Pray Saviour_, Shinjin thought, pirouetting on the water, extending the wand out to her side, before bringing it back in front of her, and holding it with both hands. _Dream Child of Prayer_. The summoner bent over, and then drew the wand up in front of her, raising it into the air, as if dragging the souls out of the bodies underneath her feet.

The males of the temple began to sing, adding tenor and bass tones to the hymn.

_Iieui nobomenu  
__Renmiri yojuyogo_

Shinjin pirouetted again, and rippled the water underneath her. She could hear the pyreflies crying out as the souls of the dead raised from their bodies. The water began to form a spout, and she turned again, raising her wand into the sky.

_Hasate kanae  
__Kutamae_

The summoner shut her eyes, and thought of the next line of translation, _For the sake of prosperity, dream now the Fayths of Yevon. _She hopped on one foot, and jumped up, hitting her heels together, while holding her wand above her head with both hands.

_Hasate kanae  
__Kutamae_

Having landed on one foot, Shinjin turned once more, and twirled her rod in her hands. This action seemed to attract the pyreflies towards her. Once they reached the top of her spinning wand, they disappeared. Once the pyreflies had stopped appearing, she turned her wand upside down and placed the top into the water funnel under her feet, bringing her back down to sea level.

* * *

What do you think? Please R+R so that I know this wasn't a total waste of time. >D 

-Fif


	5. Yuusuke

**FFX : A Millennium of Sin**

**Chapter 5**

**o**

Surveying the damage the next morning, Shinjin felt her heart plummet. Sin had brought much destruction to Besaid -- houses had been levelled to the ground; trees lay askew across the pathways; a couple of families torn apart by death. However, many other families had been unified by Sin's attack. As Shinjin walked through the small village, she saw a few parents sitting with their children, reading from scrolls. The Yevon scriptures, that once brought hope to Spira over a thousand years ago.

Sin had attacked Besaid. The High Summoner was dead. She was going on a pilgrimage, with Summoner Yuna as her aeon. Everything she had seen and done within the last forty-eight hours was whirling around in her mind as she walked from the Temple, and out of the village, onto the pathway.

Some of the men from the village were trying to move the fallen trees. Their eyes were tired, but they smiled at Shinjin as she walked past. She was their hope, now. The one who would defeat Sin, and bring the Calm.

"Good luck, M'lady!" One man shouted, and waved, helping to hold up a tree with his free hand. It promptly rolled out of his grip, and he grabbed it quickly, before flashing a sheepish smile at her.

For the most part, leaving the village had been a sad affair. The other girls who trained at the Temple had begged Shinjin not to go. The men had spoken with quieter voices than usual -- forcing Shinjin to strain her ears to listen to them -- with the air of being unable to accept the young woman's fate. The people of the village had watched her walk away, and whispered to their children, "That's Lady Shinjin. She's going to bring us the Calm."

At last, she had come to the standing stone, which was surrounded by a circle of smaller stones. According to the stories, the legendary Wakka had stopped here to pray before leaving Besaid with Summoner Yuna and her guardians. Shinjin smiled and bowed to the standing stone, then knelt and clasped her hands, focusing her mind on the Yevon scriptures.

Under the heading of, "Hope for Eternal Life", it had been written that, "Your reward for trusting Yevon will be the salvation of your souls." Salvation. Trust in Yevon. Shinjin knew they were linked. Long ago, people had stopped trusting Yevon, and had taken their salvation for granted. Now, it was her job to bring trust in Yevon back to the people of Spira, and return their salvation, their reward -- the Calm.

"Lady Summoner."

Shinjin whispered a quick, "Amen", and pulled out of her reverie. Looking up, she saw a man dressed in the robes of a warrior monk. He had a low voice, close-cropped black hair, and stubble around his cheeks, where it was visible over the collar of his armour. On his forehead, a headband was visible. On the front of this headband was a metal strip, with a glyph indicating the Temple he served. Strapped to his back was a large sword, and attached to his trousers was a shuriken holster. Gazing up at him, Shinjin was instantly aware that he had been trained in several forms of combat, and probably knew more than one way to kill someone.

"Come with me." The man said brusquely, then turned on his heel and began to walk the route to the harbour.

"Wait." Shinjin called after him. "Can I ask who you are?"

"I'm your Guardian." The man replied, turning back around. He raised his hand in salute. "Captain Yuusuke Oomura, First Class, at your service."

Shinjin saluted back, then bowed. "Shinjin Goriya--."

"I'm aware of who you are, thank you." Yuusuke interrupted impatiently. "Now come. Or else we shall be late."

Shinjin wandered numbly in the tall man's wake, taking two extra steps to keep up with his strides. She knew that Sin had the effect of making people uptight and in particular, made the warrior monks all the more attentive to duty. However, his harsh attitude had surprised her, and she hoped he wasn't going to be like this throughout the whole pilgrimage.

Eventually, they came to the shore. Shinjin took a deep breath, her last chance to enjoy the sea breeze. The sound of the water lapping against the shore was soothing to her. But she had no time to stay and appreciate the precious memories of times spent at the shore. As Yuusuke ploughed through the people waiting at the docks, gifts were pressed quickly into Shinjin's hands. Bottles of potions, phoenix downs, small bags of money, and ethers were pushed at her and folded into her grasp. Shinjin quickly stowed them in a pocket on her robe, and smiled weakly, whispering quick thanks to those who had given her these small items. Suddenly being so "popular" was disconcerting, and a little uncomfortable. The attention made her stomach tingle with uneasiness. Was it genuine concern? Or were they just glad that she was going to risk her life on their behalf?

The crowds began to thin as Shinjin climbed the wooden jetty and up into the ferry. The foghorn sounded, and the engines started. The journey to defeat Sin had truly begun.

**o**

Yay, Fi-Chan finally updates. :D Let me know what you think. Oh, and the scripture quote is an edited line from 1 Peter 1.

-Your Fi


	6. Aizaia

**Final Fantasy X -- A Millennium of Sin**

**Chapter 6**

"Tnehg!"

Shinjin looked up at the young voice that had addressed her so sternly. She was sitting on the floor, hunched over a bucket, being harassed by someone who spoke a language she couldn't understand. What better way to spend her journey to Kilika was there, Shinjin thought, her tiredness getting the better of her, tempting her to make a sarcastic response.

"Tnehg," the boy said, trying again, slightly less forcefully. Shinjin ignored him, and rubbed her stomach.

Since the ferry had set off from Besaid, Shinjin had been throwing up constantly. She refused help from her guardian, Yuusuke, claiming that she would be alright on her own. He had complained, but left her to her own devices. Yuusuke told her that he would be waiting if she chose to come up on to the deck for some fresh air.

The boy nudged her again and attempted to give her something. "Drink," he said, slipping into Shinjin's own language, and holding out a bottle to her. Shinjin took the bottle and sniffed the contents, before taking a sip. It was just water, but it tasted sweet after the brackish acid of her own bile. The boy smiled and hunkered down next to her, holding onto his knees, watching as she desperately drank every last drop of the water given to her.

"You're a Summoner, aren't you?" The boy asked, still smiling. Shinjin looked at him again, noticing for the first time that he had bright green eyes with swirls in the irises, which were only obscured by floppy mouse-brown hair. She smiled back at him, and tilted her head.

"How do you know that?" Shinjin countered his question.

"I heard people talking," the boy replied. "You were with a warrior monk. Only Summoners, Praetors and Maesters of Yevon travel with warrior monks as companions." He paused, then tilted his head too. "They say you're going to bring us redemption, whatever that means."

"You don't follow Yevon?"

"I'm an Al Bhed."

Shinjin had heard about the Al Bhed. A young Al Bhed girl of sixteen had travelled with Lady Yuna on her pilgrimage, a thousand years ago. Her name had been Rikku. She had a reputation for thievery. The Al Bhed also had a reputation for kidnapping, having taken the Summoners who were on their journey and keeping them locked away so they wouldn't have to fight Sin. They were tolerated by Yevon clergy, following Rikku's example of devotion, but their use of machina was still frowned upon.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Shinjin. Shinjin Goriyaku."

"My name is Aizaia," the boy responded, smiling again. "Everybody just calls me 'Nii', though. I'm ten years old."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Aizaia," Shinjin said, and bowed to him. "So, do you have a family? Are you travelling, too?"

Aizaia didn't answer. For a few brief moments, a strange sadness fluttered across his face and eyes. Then, he looked up, expressionless. Shinjin found herself wishing she hadn't asked, now, wondering if her question had caused pain for her new friend.

"I want to stop Sin," he said very seriously. Shinjin almost chuckled at the image of a ten-year-old boy holding a rifle to Sin's head. "Sin killed my family," Aizaia explained. "But the other Al Bhed took me in."

Shinjin nodded. "I never knew my family," she said quietly. "I was taken in by the temple at Besaid when I was very young. They trained me to be a Summoner." Shinjin paused and bit her lip, thinking about the last few months, and the increasing anxiety of the clergy. "We never thought that Sin would ever return."

"Then why did you become a Summoner?"

This made Shinjin stop, unable to formulate an answer. "Well, I--"

Just then, heavy footsteps approached behind Shinjin and Aizaia. Yuusuke's red cloak came into view, flaring out behind him as he marched towards them. He was frowning as usual.

"We're here," Yuusuke said solemnly. "Kilika Temple awaits."

Shinjin stood up and dusted herself off, then pushed her arms out in front of her, before arcing them over her head, and forming a ball with her hands, bowing to Aizaia.

"It was nice to meet you, Aizaia," She said, and picked up her bucket, intent on dumping its contents overboard. As she hurried away in Yuusuke's wake, she heard Aizaia call back to her:

"It was nice to meet you, too!"

ooo

So far, Kilika island had not been attacked by Sin, a fact which Shinjin found astonishing. Over the millennium since its destruction by Sin, and its rebuilding by the Youth League, it had grown into a sprawling fishing community, stretching out across the coastline. Since the time of the Youth League, much of the town had been re-built in stonework, to lend stability to the homes. Boats along the harbour were draped with fishing nets. People waved cheerfully to Shinjin as she passed them. Occasionally, people would stop her -- much to Yuusuke's displeasure -- and give her potions, money, and jewellery. Shinjin just smiled back and carefully tucked them into her robes.

The forest had been left alone. It towered over the island, and was known as a home to fiends by many of the locals. Shinjin felt some concern building up inside her as they came closer to the forest. Yuusuke, however, just ploughed on ahead, frowning as always. Upon reaching the forest, he drew his katana and walked on cautiously, with Shinjin following nervously behind him.

A small shrine had been set up near the entrance of the forest; Shinjin motioned for Yuusuke to wait, then kneeled down on the ground. The shrine was a simple rock which had kanji inscribed on it, with a shelf on which to place candles. Someone had prayed there recently, Shinjin noticed -- a candle was already burning there. She decided not to disturb it, then performed the prayer bow to the shrine. She sat there for a few minutes, completely silent, eyes closed, concentrating.

_Yevon, our Lord, if it be your will, please see that my passage through this forest is safe. Thank you. Amen._

After bowing again, Shinjin stood up and brushed the dirt off her robes.

"I'm ready," she said quietly to Yuusuke, who nodded.

They hadn't been walking long, when Yuusuke held out his right arm to stop Shinjin. As if knowing she was about to ask him about it, he simply looked over his shoulder, and shook his head. Shinjin heard rustling, and that was all. The forest, which had been full of animal sounds, had gone conspicuously quiet.

Then, she saw it. It was a huge plant-like fiend. It raised a terrible cry to the heavens, a cry which made Shinjin shiver. Yuusuke hurried forward and ran his katana through a stem, only to have it smack him with another. Yuusuke shuddered, his face turning slightly green. Shinjin realized then that he had been poisoned.

Without thinking, she placed her foot out, leaning on her heel with her toes pointing in the air, bent forward slightly and extended her arms, holding her staff behind her. Yuusuke shuffled to a side path to clear the way for what she was doing. Shinjin barely noticed as he collapsed into a sitting position, shaking badly.

The ground lit up with a bright pink circle, in the middle of which was the moon and the outline of a crescent in golden light. Lights fired into the sky and then formed a single ball of light, which exploded. A strange creature appeared from the sky, flying towards Shinjin. As it came closer, Shinjin realized that it was an angel. It landed lightly beside her, its white robes blowing gently in the breeze, and a golden halo circling over its head. It had a young girl's face, golden ringlets, and wore a serene smile. Her wings folded in towards her back

"Yuna…" Shinjin whispered. The angel looked at her expectantly. "Sonic Wings!" She commanded the aeon, who flew up into the air a little. She flapped her wings, blasting the fiend with holy air. The fiend made another terrible screaming noise, and Shinjin covered her ears, wincing. Strangely, though, the fiend didn't do anything. It seemed to be waiting… Shinjin peered at her angelic aeon, who glanced back at her.

"Okay," Shinjin mumbled. "Holy Fire!"

The angel cupped her hands, and fire formed in them. She lobbed it towards the plant-fiend. Then, she quickly hopped backwards as the fiend attempted to lash out.

"Enough!" Yuusuke shouted. He had managed to struggle to his feet. His face was still green, but it was now covered with a thin film of sweat. With some difficulty, he wielded his katana and ran towards the fiend, then lunged at it, slicing through the plant for one last assault.

A loud scream issued from the fiend as it fell to the ground, and then, dissolved into pyreflies.

"Thank you," Shinjin whispered to the aeon. The angel smiled back and nodded, before flapping her wings and returning to the heavens. Now with her aeon gone, Shinjin's attention returned to the here and now, and along with it --

"Yuusuke!" She gasped as her guardian collapsed, the effects of the poison knocking him out. Shinjin reached into her robes and pulled out the phoenix down blanket, wrapping Yuusuke in it. Knowing that he was alive and still breathing, she took his hand in both of her own, and began to pray for him, hoping that the fayth would spare him…

ooo

**A/N:** "Nii" is Japanese, and used when addressing one's brother in an informal manner. The actual word for brother is "Aniki". Coincidentally, sister is "Imouto", and the address form is "Nee". Generally, people will stick "O" in front, so it would be "Onee" or "Onii", meaning "honored brother/sister", and then stick either "-san" or "-chan" on the end, to indicate respect ("-San") or familiarity ("-Chan").


	7. Kilika Temple

**Final Fantasy X -- Millennium of Sin**

**Chapter 7**

Many hours had passed since Yuusuke's collapse. Shinjin fervently hoped someone would find them soon. Yuusuke was still unconscious, in a high fever. She had tried to lift him, with little success. When dark had started to fall, Shinjin felt -- not for the first time within the last few days -- fear growing within her. She tried to push it away, holding Yuusuke's hand in both of her own, praying over him.

The crescent moon was the only light in the forest. Somewhere, far in the distance, Shinjin saw bright orange flames from the temple torches, but it did nothing to illuminate the shadows.

Yuusuke mumbled incoherently in his tortured sleep. Tears fell from Shinjin's eyes, staining Yuusuke's robe. The antidote seemed to be having no effect. If the poison didn't leave his body soon, he would never wake up. He would die. And it would be her fault.

"Please, O Fayth, hear me. Help me!" She cried out in desperation. "Let me be the one - the only one - to pay the price of Spira's sin!" As Shinjin rubbed her eyes with her clasped hands, she noticed a gentle light coming from them. It grew, until both Shinjin and Yuusuke were surrounded in a glowing aura. Shinjin stared. Had her anguish opened her up to this new energy?

Instinctively, she moved one of her hands and placed it over Yuusuke's belly. Then, still holding her guardian's hand, she moved her other hand and his so that they hovered over his forehead. Soon, she fell into a deep trance. Shinjin didn't notice as her mind slowly became blank, even the intent to heal fading into her subconscious as she quietly worked to restore Yuusuke's health. Hours became minutes; minutes became seconds, her awareness of time lost. After what felt like five minutes of working on Yuusuke, the light faded, and Shinjin began to feel light-headed, and then sleepy. Wondering if her experience had been a dream, she closed her eyes again, and fell asleep.

In the early hours of the morning, Shinjin felt someone shake her awake. She opened her eyes, hearing male voices. Her legs were tucked under her as she lay on the ground, and her arms were folded under her head. A bald man in the white robes of a priest was kneeling beside her, a hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Summoner," he said quietly, his voice laced with worry. "Are you alright?"

Shinjin tried to sit up, rubbing her eyes. "I think so," she murmured.

The priest offered her his hand, and slowly, they stood up together. "What were you doing out here, and during the night?" He gently reprimanded her. "Don't you know how dangerous it is?"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Shinjin replied, rubbing her eyes again and trying very hard not to burst into tears. "We were attacked by a fiend during the day. Nobody came for us, and I couldn't get help." Then, she paused, and her eyes widened. Her heart thumped painfully against her ribcage, and her legs shook underneath her. "Yuusuke! Is he alright?"

The priest nodded, and Shinjin glanced at the men carrying a stretcher, on which Yuusuke had been laid. His red cloak was splayed out unceremoniously, and one arm hung over the edge. Shinjin covered her mouth with a hand. He still hadn't woken up.

"I wouldn't worry too much," the priest said. "He's just unconscious."

"He was poisoned," Shinjin blurted out, "by an Ochu."

"Well, he's in remarkably good shape for someone who has been poisoned," replied the priest. "I don't know _what_ you did, but he has no fever, and he's sleeping peacefully. All trace of the poison seems to have left his system."

Shinjin relaxed upon hearing this. Yuusuke wouldn't die. He would wake up soon. The priest smiled at her.

"Come, we'll get you some food at the temple. I have a feeling you could do with it."

Shinjin's stomach growled loudly, affirming this statement. The priest said something to the men, who began to walk. Shinjin walked with the priest, behind the men with the stretcher. An orange and pink light had started to fill the forest. The sun was rising. Shinjin couldn't help wondering how long she had been asleep for. She also wondered how much Yuusuke would remember when he woke up. It had been a very strange night.

OoO

By the time the party reached the temple, the sun had risen. Monks and villagers wandered across the temple grounds, occasionally staring at the small group of people as they entered with a man in red on a stretcher, and a girl in summoner's robes.

Inside the temple, Yuusuke was placed on a couch in the priest's living quarters. A shrine maiden came in with a tray of tea and toasted bread. Shinjin thanked her profusely, and bowed deeply. The girl smiled back and left.

"Well, do go ahead and eat," the priest said, pouring tea into the summoner's cup. Shinjin picked up a piece of the toasted bread and spread a rather nice smelling meat pate onto it. Biting into it, it was at once sweet and savoury. Shinjin closed her eyes, savouring the taste as she chewed slowly, then swallowed.

"You look like you're needing that," the priest observed before taking a bite of his own toasted bread. "You were pale when we arrived. The colour's returning to your cheeks."

Shinjin nodded, and continued to eat in silence. After eating three slices of the toasted bread, she felt that she couldn't eat any more. She reverently held up her teacup to the priest, saluting him, then began to sip at it. It had a nutty flavour to it. Shinjin recognized it as genmai-cha, a tea with rice in it.

Once she was finished, Shinjin leaned back against the wall and shut her eyes again, letting loose a deep breath. She smiled at the priest. "Thank you so much, Father. For everything. For rescuing us. For feeding and housing us. Thank you."

"Not a problem," the priest replied as he poured more tea into his own cup. "You would have done the same for anyone else, correct?"

Shinjin had to admit that he was right. This didn't stop her from feeling somewhat grateful, though. Then, it occurred to her that she didn't even know the priest's name.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know your name," she said quietly.

"Father Abraham," the priest replied. "And you are Shinjin Goriyaku, am I correct?"

"Yes," Shinjin said, nodding. She reached into her robes and pulled out a letter for him. Father Abraham smiled and pushed it away.

"I don't need to read that," he said. "I know who you are, and your mission here. I intend to support you fully."

"Thank you," Shinjin whispered and put the letter back in her robes.

Abraham nodded slowly. "If you're visiting the Cloister of Trials today, I will, if you have no objections, stand in as a guardian for you, since Captain Oomura is currently not able to do so."

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that," Shinjin automatically responded, and bowed to him. "I wouldn't want to impose on you, sir."

"It wouldn't be imposing at all. It's my duty to aid you in any way possible," Abraham reminded her.

"True," Shinjin replied. After thinking about it for a few minutes, she nodded. "Alright. I accept your offer, and thank you for it."

"Then it's a promise," the priest said, and downed the last of his tea. "Your guardian can join us in the Chamber of the Fayth once he feels capable of doing so."

ooo

**A/N: **Yay for another chapter. (smiles) Regarding the Gemai-cha: I've had it before, at a tea-house in the west-end of Glasgow. It's a tea made from green tea leaves and rice. Quite tasty, actually. One of the few teas that I drink without sugar. (laughter) So, next chapter should come soonish, depending on how much time I have to get more done. Until then, _ja ne_!


	8. 1000 Year Old Fayth 2

**Final Fantasy X : Millennium of Sin**

**Chapter 8**

Taking the lift down to the entrance of the Chamber of the Fayth, Shinjin felt warmth under her feet, radiating off the sigil on the stone platform. A warm breeze blew her hair back and made her eyes sting a little as the stone lift dropped into place. Father Abraham smiled encouragingly.

"Well, shall we?" He asked.

Shinjin nodded and stepped off the platform, onto the cobbled floor. She bowed to the door, then opened it. She could feel massive amounts of heat coming from the inside. Father Abraham tapped her shoulder and held out a water bottle to her.

"Keep this handy," He said, securing his own bottle to his belt. "The heat has been known to cause fainting. Stay hydrated, and you will be fine."

"Thank you, Father," Shinjin replied, and inclined her head and shoulders in a small bow.

The doors closed with a loud bang behind them as Shinjin and the priest entered the chamber. It was humid and hot, and now, the air was barely moving. No breeze blew through their hair. For a few minutes, Shinjin had to remind herself to breathe, the warm air smothering them, suffocating them. She took a couple of sips from her water, then glanced around. In front of them was a pedestal with a glowing orb in it. In a crevice on a wall to the right was another orb, glowing green.

"Choose the green one," Father Abraham whispered. "And put it in the gap in the wall up ahead."

Upon doing this, something began to glow on the wall. It was a glyph. Shinjin removed the green sphere and handed it to Father Abraham. She had seen a red sphere somewhere… It was in the pedestal. Father Abraham said nothing as Shinjin picked it up then tried to insert it into the space.

Something pushed her hands away.

Shinjin tried again, determined that what she was doing was right. The glyph repelled her attempts. Father Abraham smiled at her innocently. He raised his eyebrows at the glyph and nodded to it. Shinjin handed the red sphere to Father Abraham, and then reached out a hand, touching the wall. It was warm, and made of a rough material. Static surrounded her hand, and many tiny shocks tingled around it. Then, the glyph disappeared, and Shinjin quickly moved her hand out of the way as the wall suddenly moved, disappearing upwards. She glanced back at Father Abraham, who just nodded to her.

Father Abraham replaced the green sphere, and they proceeded down the corridor with Shinjin holding on to the red sphere. There was another pedestal with a red sphere in it and another door. Shinjin noticed another sphere-shaped gap in the wall, which seemed to have a pipe coming out of it, going into the doorframe. She glanced at the Kilika sphere she was holding, then inserted it.

The door burst in to flames.

Panic filled Shinjin. She hadn't meant to set the door alight! She had just destroyed temple property! Surely she couldn't afford to replace it!

"I'm so sorry!" Shinjin gasped as she removed the sphere and put in inside her robes. "I shouldn't have done that! Oh, and I can't even pay for it!"

Father Abraham chuckled. "Relax," he said, resting his hand on her shoulder. "You did exactly the right thing. The door will be regenerated when we reset the trials later on."

Shinjin blushed. Her outburst hadn't been necessary. Her embarrassment only contributed to the irritation caused by the heat. She bowed to Father Abraham and continued down the corridor. Flames had consumed the floor below the stairs. On the other side were another set of stairs and a door. If the previous rooms had been warm, then this was a furnace to Shinjin. She wiped her forehead, and coughed lightly, trying to ease her lungs.

"Don't worry about the pedestal. I'll get that. You handle those flames," Father Abraham said. "If you remove that sphere over there…"

Shinjin noticed another crevice with a pipe coming out of it. A red sphere had been placed in it.

"This one?" Shinjin asked, and took the sphere out of the hole. The flames disappeared, leaving only a warm pipe in the floor. A glyph shone on the wall next to it, and then, another section of wall lifted up, revealing a small alcove. Inside was a purple sphere.

"What's that?" Shinjin asked.

"It's a destruction sphere," said Father Abraham. He continued pushing the pedestal towards the glowing tile on the floor. "In a moment, you will see how it works." He gave the pedestal one last push. The floor underneath it crumbled away, revealing a small hole for a sphere. Father Abraham stood upright and began to drink his water, wiping his forehead. Then, he led Shinjin down the steps, and smiled.

"On you go," he said, indicating the space in the wall with a hand.

Shinjin nodded and anxiously inserted the purple sphere. A piece of wall exploded.

"Destruction spheres, as their name implies, destroys a section of wall," Father Abraham explained. "You will find treasures behind these sections of wall."

The smoke cleared, and a treasure chest was visible to Shinjin. She kneeled down and opened it. A glyph appeared over the top of it. Inside was a set of leather gloves, with a bag of money bundled up beside them.

"Now, we complete the trials," Father Abraham said as Shinjin tried to find pocket space for the money and gloves. "The final Kilika sphere?"

"Right," Shinjin nodded and pulled it from her robes. Father Abraham placed the sphere into the last crevice. The door immediately burst into flames. Shinjin took a gulp of her water, realising how thirsty she had become. Her throat was dry and her skin oily. Her hair was wet with perspiration. The heat had annoyed her, and she supposed it was an extra obstacle for her to overcome in her trial. The water, which had become slightly heated by the warmth in the cloisters, eased the dryness in the back of her mouth, and she greedily guzzled it, grateful for its gentle taste, before noticing that Father Abraham was staring at her. She slowed down, took two more sips, then closed the bottle again, replacing it inside her robes.

The door had burned down and now that the sphere had been removed, all that was left was a corridor to the Chamber of the Fayth. Shinjin had completed her first set of trials.

The antechamber was a small, square shaped room lit by flaming torches. The golden-coloured walls had glyphs inscribed into them. Shinjin approached the blue door to the chamber, which rose to allow her to enter. Behind her, Father Abraham bowed, and whispered a blessing.

It took a few minutes for Shinjin's eyes to adjust to the darkness. It was colder in here, causing her to shiver, in spite of the comfort it provided after the trials. Around her, pyreflies danced across the air. A loud male voice was singing the Song of Prayer. A mars sigil appeared on the floor over the statue as Shinjin kneeled on the floor and bowed, before looking up. A man appeared, with his back turned to her. His attire was similar to Yuusuke's, and for a minute, Shinjin's heart began to beat faster, thumping against her chest painfully. Had Yuusuke died while she was completing the trials?

Then, the man turned around. He was taller and more stocky-built than Yuusuke. His hair was also slightly longer, and he wore dark glasses over his eyes. One eye had been marked with a scar. His robes were held in place with a large belt and one of his arms was not in his sleeve.

The man chuckled.

"Are you…" Shinjin started, then bit her lip anxiously. "Are you the legendary guardian, Sir Auron?"

"Legendary?" The man questioned. "I never deserved that title. I was just a _boy_ when Braska, Jecht and me fought Sin together. When I kept my promise to Braska ten years later, I was a foolish old man."

This wasn't getting Shinjin anywhere. She grimaced in response to the Fayth's words, and looked down.

"So, Sin has returned then," the man said, his voice softening. "And you were the one 'chosen' to deliver the people?"

"Yes Sir," Shinjin replied quietly, nodding.

The Fayth made a strange grumbling sound. "Very well, then," he said. "As you wish, I shall become your aeon."

The man disappeared, and became a ball of pyreflies. It impacted on Shinjin's chest, and was seemingly absorbed by her body. It was the last thing Shinjin saw before falling into darkness.

**oOo**

To be continued. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Merry (belated) Christmas to everybody, and a happy new year.  
Love ya all,  
-Fif


End file.
